runescapeclansfandomcom-20200215-history
Clan:Sacred Blood
Welcome to the Clan Wiki of Sacred Blood! Sacred Blood is, has, and will always, live. Sacred Blood was founded under the name of Dark Venom in 2006, which was later changed to Sacred Blood on the 16th of January 2008,under a different leadership, and is now run in 2010 by Shap han & Arimatheas. Sacred Blood's leadership provides nothing short of persistance in making sure that the clan stays thriving. So why join Sacred Blood? well, this is worth reading. >Our leadership, is not made up of members who will ignore you, from the moment of recruitment, you will have attention payed to you, and your loyalty will be noticed whether there be 10 or 100 members. >Our members are wonderful; we have welcoming members who are easy to get along with and you will most likely grow close to them like many have already. >Whether you like to attend events everyday, or prefer to just prefer to skill whilst having people to talk to, Sacred Blood is perfect for both! > So, if you are active, loyal, respectful, and willing to help out our members, please join us and become a strong member, because what we do is help you as much as we can. Our goal for you is to enjoy being in Sacred Blood as much as every member already does! .::. Clan thread .::. The New Clan Thread is here, you can search the Runescape Forums for 'Sacred Blood 115' and it will show up as, |¸‹º›¸Sacred Blood 115+¸‹º›¸| or alternativly, you can use the Quick Find Code: 92-93-644-61968432 The new thread is completely re-furbished, re-done and ready to bring Sacred Blood back to life! Please read all the new information, and the new ways Sacred Blood is running, we are sure all members will love the new way Sacred Blood is being run, with Forum checks and updates every day, new events, members, and better more attentive leadership. .::. Clan Information .::. *Clan Home World: 97 *Clan Chat: sacredcc *Sacred Blood Facebook Group: http://www.facebook.com/group.php?gid=139198112541 *Clan Time Zone: World Wide *Runescape Forum Quick Find Code: 92-93-644-61968432 *Thread Count: T10 *Current Thread Holder: Arimatheas .::. Clan Requirements .::. *115+ Combat or *110+ Combat with a 99 in any Combat skill or *105+ with 2 or more 99's in any combat skill .::. Rules & Requirements .::. *Clan Chat and Forums -- *No fighting with members try to keep the peace plz *No spamming chat *No flooding clan chat. (This is part of spamming) *No backstabbing be loyal and helpful *Please try not to swear keep chat peacefull and calm. *If members begin to argue, contact a ranked member; in-game. *No multiclaning. Specialist clans(Sw/Pc/rc) don't count, they are fine. *Bump The Thread 3 times a week *Its ok to bring friends to events just tell a leader. *Try to attend 1 event a week *Don't ask what event is or the time of it unless you cant get on the fourms *No asking for rank, it MUST be earned. *Do not beg to borrow someones item ask politely if they say no then back off *Do not say any racist comments or derogatory comments about peoples family. *Be respectful of everyone who plays rs, of any age, race or gender. *New rules from 2011 -- *Follow all JAGEX Rules, respectivly *If you change your name, post it on the forum and/or notify Arimatheas *Read The Clan Notice Board Daily *Log into the CC as soon as you log into RuneScape even if just to say you are headed to another cc (penguins/cw/sw/pc) *If you are ignoring the clan rules, you will be kicked from the Clan Chat to 'cool off'. If multiple occasions come into place, demoting will be considered. .::. diary .::. any clan events, put on here, add details of any major drops :p along with dd/mm/yy *Fat Choda is amazing!! wait what.. =p *clan event: zgwd, 23/01/11 dds split *leadership change: shap han step down, missy987 stepping up, 22/01/11 *clan event: clan dg, 19/12/10 nothing of note *clan event: meeting, 18/12/10 shap han quiting, events to be held 3 times a week, vote for a new leader to be held 15/1/11 or near *shap han: all sklls over 80 (rc): 8/12/10 *Cheddar999: dragon plate-skirt (iron dragon): 9/12/10 *Warp385: Cowhide (cowshave no idea how long it took me, but i finally solo'd it) *Lyon400: Dragon legs (iron dragon): 10/12/10 Upcoming Events every thursday at 7 eastern, 4 pacific, midnight uk, soul craze any suggestions go below *clan dungeoneering *iron wars in castle wars .::. Members Register .::. Please add your name to here so we know you are active, a leader will not do it for you, from this moment on, if not, you will be swept as an inactive member, also, remember to bump the Official Forum so your name can also be added there as an active member. Also, so we know your are active, please update whenever you change your display name, when you gain 10 combat levels, or when you gain 50 total levels SORRY FOR ANY INCONVENIANCE OF NAME REMOVAL, WE ARE FROM THIS MOMENT ON STARTING SACRED BLOOD FROM SCRATCH WITH AN ALL NEW FRONT. PS: IF YOUR NAME IS ALREADY ON THE FORUM BECAUSE WE HAVE SEEN YOU ACTIVE, YOU WILL ALREADY BE HERE, BUT PLEASE FILL OUT THE REST OF YOUR DETAILS. this is to make sure clan members list is always up to date Members in Training If youre under the clan requirements you may still be permitted to attend certain aspects of the clan such as cc or clan events, these are our current Mits: *st3roidz/x ImBatMan x | 104/110 Combat *Skeemz I 10/99 Range 35/99 Magic *Ashes Of One | 90/110 Combat *Eww beanerz | 107/110 Combat *Eww beaners/Ganghi KiD | 101/110 Combat *V bonkerz v/A King Dong | 94/110 Combat *RAWR III o_O | 93/99 cooking 89/99 woodcutting 79/99 mining Category:Clans Category:Pay-to-Play Clans Category:Skilling Clans Category:Pvm Clans